


The fair.

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose steps into the fair, finding her boyfriend in a very disturbing scene, he's inside a kissing booth, selling kisses.</p><p> I strayed from the prompt just a itsy bitsy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fair.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane) in the [NextGen_Summer_Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NextGen_Summer_Heat) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kissing booth, bachelor/ette auction, etc.
> 
> Give me ALLLLLLLLLLLL the sexual tension!!

"SCORPIUS MALFOY!!!" Rose bellowed from afar. As soon as her port key landed her in the middle of the fair she caught a blond head inside a wooden booth. Her boyfriend of six months sat on a stool behind a counter, looking all hot and gorgeous, grey t and jeans, half long hair wind swept on his head, the epithomy of surfer-dude-just stepping-from-his-surf-board. What the hell was he thinking putting himself in that position?

"Oh, hey Rose, just making my contribution!" He smiled wickedly at her. But was cut short as a young girl deposited two galleons and grabbed him into a full on snog. Nearly pulling him from his stool.

"Hey, you bitch, get your hands away from him, that's mine!" Rose shrieked, lunging forwards.

The girl didn't stop and kept on thrusting her tongue inside Scorpius mouth.

Before Rose could grab her, she was held back by Lily Luna Potter. "Rose look!" She pointed at the sign above Scorpius.

'Kissing booth one kiss one Galleon!' There it was, firmly stated. He was selling himself, Rose read the plaque with growing anger.

The girl maintained a firm lip lock, Rose had enough and pried the girl of Scorpius. 

"Scorpius wiped his mouth smiling up to the fourth year Huffel Puff. "Wow, you're one hell of a kisser!" He winked at her.

The girl took off on cloud nine.

"What in Merlins name are you doing, you supposed to be my boy friend, Scor!" Rose angrily scolded.

"Making an effeort on behalf of my fathers foundation, Rosy Posy!" Another galleon deposited in his wooden bowl, before Rose could keep on scolding him he was pulled into a tight embrace by an older witch.

"Oh, iew!!!" Rose didn't know what was worse.

"Oh, you're so going to need a mouth rinse after today." Rose sneered, she felt revolted by him sitting perched up there for anyone to snog him. She was so happy to have finally landed him, after pining after him for years. She could relate to those desperate females getting to snog the hottest male in the wizarding world. Rose folded her arms in front of her breast, steam coming from her ears, nostrils flaring, her red flames for curls hanging angrily down her back.

"Oh, come Rose just leave him and have some fun on the fair." Rose turned away from Scorpius kissing booth, watching the queu wrap around the booth, going as far her eyes could see, Rose rolled her eyes and walked towards the other end of the fair, she went to 'the-fire-eggs-at-random-imagining-your baddest-enemy' booth, she knew exactly who she would fire her reducto's at; Scorpius dick.

Rose and Lily had tons of fun at the fair, taking Rose's mind of her boy friend getting snogged by women and girls alike. She won a large pymy puff, deciding she'd give it to Scorpius, he was doing a noble job after all, helping his father with his fund raiser.

As she approached the booth as dusk settled in she saw only one customer approaching Scorpius booth, the fair emptied out and was closing down.

The figure crept closer, slapped several galleons on the counter and went for the kill, kissing Scorpius deeply, Scorpius replied with a feverish kiss, Rose was too bewildered too react, Scorpius never kissed her like that. Her heart sank as the figure, stepped back, but was pulled back into a tight embrace, hands roaming over his body. It was a mutual action.

Rose dropped her pymy puff.

"Hugo??!!"


End file.
